


Fernaffel prompt fills

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Literally just prompt fills with Nando and Stoff.Does what it says on the tin.And of course, stupidity and hilarity ensues.But hey, fake promises are just a bunch of lies, eh?Fuck.





	1. Just Dance battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoUCax1Ak08

Jenson smirked as he chose a song on '_ Just Dance Now _'.

"'_ Fernando _'? Really?" The Spaniard next to him scoffed.

Jenson grinned, picking Player 1. "It's perfect for you!"

Nando rolled his eyes, accepting Player 2 and standing up as Jenson pressed _PLAY_.

_ Can you hear the drums, Fernando? _

_ I remember long ago another starry night like this _

_ In the firelight Fernando, _

_ You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar _

_ I could hear the distant drums _

_ And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar _

Jenson was crushing Nando, who hadn't really been interested in the game anyway.

"HELL YEAH!" The voice-over yelled as Nando landed a Gold Move on the chorus.

Jenson raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised. The encouragement seemed to lift Nando’s mood a bit as he started to add more Gold Moves to his collection.

_ There was something in the air that night _

_ The stars were bright, Fernando _

_ They were shining there for you and me _

_ For liberty, Fernando _

_ Though we never thought that we could lose _

_ There's no regret _

_ If I had to do the same again _

_ I would, my friend, Fernando _

_ Yes, if I had to do the same again _

_ I would, my friend, Fernando _

_ If I had to do the same again _

_ I would, my friend, Fernando _

The two spun in time to the music, Nando gaining his balance faster and gaining another Gold Move as the song ended.

"PLAYER 2 WINS!" The game announced.

Jenson started at the screen, mouth agape. "Wha- how?!"

Fernando started laughing, doubling over on himself as tears ran down his cheeks.

Jenson pouted. "Don't talk to me, I'm mad."

The door to the living room was flung open and the two McLaren drivers looked up.

"Stop yelling, it's 3 am." Stoffel glared at them.

The older drivers grinned sheepishly as Jenson clicked out of the game and turned the Wii off.

"I'll get you next time" The Brit whispered to the Nando as they headed to their respective bedrooms.

Nando only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was the couple doing Just Dance and someone else telling them to shut up, but I thought Jenson was more likely to play a Wii game with Nando at 3 am rather than Stoff, so I mixed it up a little but it made more sense to me.


	2. World Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando plots world domination, Stoffel just wants food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
> Time for some more of this shit I suppose...

Fernando was sitting on the sofa in the house he and Stoffel shared, the elbow of his right arm resting on his knee, chin in the palm of his hand, deep in thought.

The door opened and Stoffel entered the room, Caspain balanced on his hip and a bag of groceries clutched in his other hand.

The Belgian placed the bag down on the counter and set Caspain on the floor so he could unpack the food, the 2-year-old toddling over to Nando.

“What are you doing?” Stoffel asked, opening the cupboard.

“Plotting my domination of the world.” The Spaniard said, picking his son up.

Stoffel closed the cupboard. “Cool, what do you want for dinner?”

“The tormented souls of my enemies,” Nando replied monotony.

“Eh, mackerel’s the same thing.” His husband shrugged, turning on the grill.

He slid a tray of chicken nuggets and chips into the oven for Caspain and threw some lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes and chopped onion in a bowl.

Nando got up from his place on the sofa and went to stand behind Stoff, wrapping his arms around the Belgian’s waist and kissing his cheek.

"Do you think I could take over the world?" The Spaniard asked.

Stoffel scoffed. "You already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Nando already rules the world pretty much


	3. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nando calls Stoffel beautiful and then denys it.
> 
> Basic secret crush stuff.

Fernando sat down opposite Stoffel at lunchtime, the young Belgian scrolling through something on his phone, occasionally stuffing a forkful of salad into his mouth.

Nando watched his teammate as he ate his own lunch of tofu stir-fry. He took in the way Stoff's curls seemed to shine like a gold halo in the early afternoon sun, and how his blue-green eyes reflected the depths of the sea on a summer's day, how his normally pale skin was slightly tanned from the Spanish sun.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend?"

"No." Stoffel answered, raising his eyes up from his phone to meet Nando’s for a second before shoving another forkful of salad into his mouth.

Nando’s mouth fell open. "How?"

Stoffel shrugged, looking back at his phone. "Dunno. Never asked, never been asked."

Fernando was genuinely surprised.

"But you're so beautiful…" he muttered under his breath, resting his chin on his palm.

Stoffel looked up. "What?" He asked.

Nando quickly lowered his arm so it laid on the table.

"What?"

Stoff raised an eyebrow. "Did you call me beautiful?"

" _ No _ ,  _ no _ . Course not!" The Spaniard grinned nervously. "Why would I say that? You must be hearing things,  _ novio _ ."

Stoffel still didn’t seem convinced, but accepted it and went back to eating.

Nando leaned back in his chair, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Jenson sat down next to him, glanced between the Belgian and the Spaniard and leaned in to whisper to Nando.

"Did you tell him?"

Nando looked at him from the corner of his eye.

" _ No _ , not yet. Now is not the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was gonna be a different ending where Jenson blurts out Nando’s crush to Stoff, but that was taking too long and I was writing this on my phone and my elbows were hurting from my position so I changed it.
> 
> Also, it was a bit weird as Stoff basically   
yeeted over a table so yeah-


	4. Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson has a way of geting Nando into the room and Stoffel is cat apparently.

Jenson walked into the McLaren hospitality and looked around.

Stoffel was laying on one of the sofas, stretched out and looking on his phone. Nando was nowhere to be found. 

The Brit grinned, knowing exactly how to call the Spaniard to the room.

He moved towards the other sofa, took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his voice-

"THE FLOOR IS STOFFEL!"

The reactions were almost simultaneous.

Nando sprinted into the room, backflipped over the sofa Stoff previously occupied and landed with a ' _ thud _ ' on the floor, wincing in pain.

Stoffel, meanwhile, had clambered on top of one of the helmet cabinets and crouched, cat-like, on the top,  _ hissing _ at Jenson, who was stood on the sofa.

"What the heck, Nando?" The Belgian called from his spot on the cabinet.

The Spaniard let out a wobbly grin, giving Stoff a shaky thumbs-up.

"Love you, babe." His voice wavered in pain and he let out a small groan.

Jenson seemed concerned. "You okay, Nando?"

"It's happened before." Fernando winced, sitting up.

"Wha- why?!" Jenson asked.

"'Cuz he's an idiot!" Stoffel called.

"Whatever, get down before Zak sees you, Chat Noir." The Spaniard rolled his eyes.

Stoffel  _ hissed _ again, but did scramble down from the cabinet.

"How did you even get up there?" Jenson wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbf, I'd be Stoffel if someone did this to me.
> 
> I can just see him clambering on top of a cupboard for some reason, just seems like something he'd do idk why.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give prompts as well!
> 
> Also, you should totally check out any songs featured in the stories- they're great!


End file.
